what if?
by ravengirl12
Summary: i think kurt need's a better life story so if you think it is missing some thing then say some thing! have fun reading its kurt/oc or kurt/ketty?
1. Chapter 1and so it begen's

_**hi im new so this is my frirst fanfic so have fun reading and so it begen do da de haha ok here it is... ta da **_Kurt! yes mother your fother is comeing in. ok can i please go back to sleep now. yes you can what its monday? no you have to go to ! but i went to school to days you have to go to school to day becuse i siad thats why *bufe*hi azazel can you please help me get kurt just wate *bufe* here why did you do that raven siad sorry you siad help so i helped what did i do? just go! kurt go get dressed now yes mother

ok mom im dressed now what? we have some thing we need to tell you raven siad so what is it? kurt siad how do you fell abot haveing a baby brother? azazel siad what do you mean? kurt siad im havening a baby! raven siad WHAT! *bom* Kurt!

**_at the school for gaved_**_ kids_

kitty come down now logen siad you need to get to school now im cowting to . -hi hi kid get your bute to school now you are going to be late like omg im goingto be late. i just you now what never mind just go

**_so im sorry that it is not long but i need help if you thick some thing shud be in it thin say some thing! but god blass and r and r love you all see you next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2 why?

**ok**_** so im sorry but im not going to reat more chapters if no one reads! so make one more so r and r or no more so here is chapter**_** 2**

WHAT! your haveing a baby! what i can not beleve it. kurt we did not know how to tell you its we thick you need o go to a school for people like us raven siad oh i see you are trying to get me to leve but i can tell you one thing im not going no where! but-NO! kurt said oh yes you are azazel siad we can not have a teen in are home so if you do not get out of this howse right now then i well- what what well you do? kurt said you can not make me leve and thats a fact i well like to see you try haha *bufe* that how i well make you! azazel siad wow i hope that baby dies jurk *bufe*

raven its better this way azazel said i know but its hard to make him leve raven siad i have to go up to my room but i well be back azazel said *bufe* *cry* why i miss him so much

_**at the school for givered young people**_

*bufe* wow this is nice *bom* ahahah its a blue demen ahahahah kitty siad how cute a sexy little girl a sweety you need some one in your bed? kurt siad WHY I- kitty siad baby you do not need to get mad haha whats going on down here logen siad mr. logen im so glad you came theres a demen down here ahahah! kitty siad

_

_**i know its funny but kurt is all ways trying to get in kittys bed so i put that in there please r and r or no more and it gets more funny as the chapters get loger so have fun and god bless**_


	3. Chapter 3 how do you

hi i think i need to thank hi for reviewing thaxs and if some one think's it is missing some thing say some thing!

* * *

one im not a demen and two she is hot (mabey i can get in her bad tonight) why are you here bub? logen said what oh whith that's me oooooh i won't to join the x-men and you can do nuthing about it so yay oh i need to tock to the prfeser x and you young lady are sexy (sorry) (he said the last line in germen) like what did he say? half-pint i have no clue

* * *

mr. rich guy are you here?

yes kurt im here he said how do you know my name kurt said did your mother tell you nuthing? and how do you know mine mutter? i know a lot more then you know

* * *

the end hahaha it's the end for this chapter but please review and say some thing but for now gut by and god bless


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT!

sorry that i did not update it sooner but i need time to think and do school and if some one has can help me out with geting a date then help me please i like the guy a lot so here is the story and thaxs to all that reviewed

* * *

at the place for geved young people

Like omg he's staying that thing is staying kitty said

ok what do you mean you know a lot more then i think becuse i know a lot of thing's so spell it Mr. rich guy NOW!

all in good time kurt

will you at letest tell me your name

i will tell you that much my name is charles

and why do you now my name and mine mutter

will kurt come i will tell you me and your mother's story will me and your mother are brother and sister and-

WHAT you mean to tell me that my mother was a good guy and how did she in up whith eick and the brotherhood snd azazel and me! an-

kurt i will tell you in good time i promise but right now i think you need to get to know your sister charles said

i have a sister kurt said wow that great i'm not the only one that was keked out she was to wow they are jurks and they are haveing a nuther wow baby maker what is her name? kurt said

her name is ann and i think you will like logens baby girl she is like you kurt and her name is will she will tell you that you will love her let me get her (anna please come here thank you) *bufe* she pufe if it is-

* * *

if you won't to know then tell me:) hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahhaahahhahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahaha im sooo bad im bbbbad to the bone hahaahahaha


End file.
